This invention relates generally to the U.S. patent classification definitions technical field of but not limited to; Class 273 Archery/Subclass 317+ and Class 124 Mechanical guns and projectors/subclass 23.1 bow, subclass 25 crossbow, subclass 25.6 compound bow.